List of songs in Metalocalypse
There is a wide variety of songs in Metalocalypse. While the majority of these are by Dethklok, there are also songs by other artists, such as Snakes N' Barrels and Dr. Rockzo, as well as songs recorded by members of Dethklok, but not by the entire band and/or not considered to be Dethklok songs. All songs were recorded and made by the actual Dethklok band (Brendon Small, Gene Hoglan, etc.), but not all songs recorded by them are considered Dethklok songs (virtual band). Such songs are considered Metalocalypse songs, a notable example would be on The Doomstar Requiem where "Blazing Star" is the only song by the virtual band Dethklok, whereas the rest are Metalocalypse songs. Songs that are italicized have not been officially released but their song title has been mentioned either in the show or through an official Metalocalypse source. Songs that aired on Metalocalypse but have no been given any title are not listed. Dethklok Songs *"Awaken" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Dethtroll" *"Better Metal Snake" **Album: The Dethalbum *"Birthday Dethday" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Birthdayface" *"Black Fire Upon Us" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethrelease" *"Blazing Star" **Album: The Doomstar Requiem; Episode premiere: Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem *"Blood Ocean" **Album: The Dethalbum (Deluxe Edition); Episode premiere: "Dethstars" *"Bloodlines" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethcarraldo" *"Bloodrocuted" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Dethfam" (mentioned only) *"Briefcase Full of Guts" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Murdering Outside The Box" *"Burn the Earth" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethvengeance" *"Castratikron" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Girlfriendklok" *"Comet Song" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "P.R. Pickles" *"Crush the Industry" **Album: Dethalbum III; Episode premiere: "Renovationklok" *"The Cyborg Slayers" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethmas" (released prior) *"Dethharmonic" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Fat Kid at the Dethharmonic" *"Dethsupport" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "The Revengencers" *"Deththeme" **Album: The Dethalbum (hidden track); Episode premiere: "The Curse of Dethklok" (appears in every episode) *"Duncan Hills Coffee Jingle" **Album: The Dethalbum (Deluxe Edition); Episode premiere: "The Curse of Dethklok" *"Face Fisted" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "TributeKlok" (released prior) *"Fansong" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Mordland" *"The Galaxy" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Doublebookedklok" *"The Gears" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethsources" *"Go Forth and Die" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Go Forth and Die" *"Go Into the Water" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "The Metalocalypse Has Begun" *"Hatredcopter" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Renovationklok" (released prior) *"Hatredy" **Album: The Dethalbum (Deluxe Edition); Episode premiere: "Dethkomedy" *"I Tamper With the Evidence at the Murder Site of Odin" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethlessons" *"Impeach God" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethgov" *"Laser Cannon Deth Sentence" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethecution" *"I Ejaculate Fire" **Album: Dethalbum III; Episode premiere: "Dethhealth" *"The Lost Vikings" **Album: The Dethalbum *"Murdertrain a Comin’" **Album: The Dethalbum (Deluxe Edition); Episode premiere: "Bluesklok" *"Murmaider" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Dethwater" *"Murmaider II: The Water God" **Album: Dethalbum II *"Symmetry" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethfashion" *"Thunderhorse" **Album: The Dethalbum; Episode premiere: "Dethwater" *"Starved" **Album: Dethalbum III; Episode premiere: "Tributeklok" *"Volcano" **Album: Dethalbum II; Episode premiere: "Dethdoubles" ''Metalocalypse'' songs *"Crush My Battle Opponent's Balls" (originally by Skwisgaar Skwigelf) **Episode premiere: Skwisklok *"A Song For Toki" (originally by Juliette Sarmangsadandle featuring Toki Wartooth and Pickles) **Episode premiere: Dethkids *"Takin' It Easy" (originally by William Murderface featuring Toki Wartooth) **Episode premiere: Dethrecord Dr. Rockzo/Zazz Blammymatazz *"Atomic Clown" (originally by Dr. Rockzo and Zazz Blammymatazz) **Album: Dr. Rockzo's Greatest Hits (virtual album); Episode premiere: Dethzazz *"Dory Mclean" (originally by Dr. Rockzo and Zazz Blammymatazz) **Album: Dr. Rockzo's Greatest Hits (virtual album); Episode premiere: Dethzazz *"Goodbye, Snowy Road" (originally by Dr. Rockzo) **Album: Dr. Rockzo's Greatest Hits (virtual album); Episode premiere: Cleanso *"I'm Just a Rock N' Roll Clown" (originally by Dr. Rockzo) **Album: Dr. Rockzo's Greatest Hits (virtual album); Episode premiere: Dethclown Snakes N' Barrels *"Kill You" (originally by Snakes N' Barrels) (covered by Dethklok) **Album: The Dethalbum (Deluxe Edition) *"Water Horsey Blues" (originally by Snakes N' Barrels) **Episode premiere: Snakes n' Barrels Category:Songs Category:Dethklok Songs Category:Deth Metal Music Category:Dethklok Category:Snakes N' Barrels Category:Metalocalypse